Marry Me
by acquiringwriter
Summary: Azula has a plan. One that involves marrying the Avatar, but while her plan comes to action, will her ice-cold heart begin to thaw? Rating could be raised.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I've recently become a fan of Azula X Aang, which is a strange pairing, but I like it, so I've decided to make a story of it. In this fic, Aang is seventeen, and Azula is nineteen.**

_Azula's POV_

I had captured the Avatar, a feat my idiot of a brother couldn't accomplish.

"Where's your pride now, Avatar?" I taunted.

He glared at me, not saying a word.

"Too bad you couldn't save your friends. I captured them too. And I might free them, in exchange for something."

"No deal, Azula," he spat, his grey eyes shimmering with hate.

"Oh," I said, touching my pointer finger to my lips in an innocent fashion, "too bad. I'll guess I'll just have to kill them." I turned around, facing the door. "And you didn't even listen to my offer, a shame." I started walking out the door.

"Wait!" he cried out.

"Yes, Avatar?"

"Wha- what's your offer?"

I turned around to face him. "I knew you would succumb to Logic."

He stared at me, letting me know to continue. "My father, Firelord Ozai, has commanded that I marry."

"What's this have to do with me?"

I rubbed my temples, males. So ignorant. "And I won't marry someone weaker than me. I need a strong male."

"And?"

I placed my palm on my forehead. "You, Aang. You are a stronger bender than I am, and you're the only person I respect. I want you as my husband."

Shock ruled his emotions, then anger. "No. I would never marry someone like you!"

"Well, then I guess your friends are going to be killed."

"No! Don't kill them! Kill me instead!" He pleaded.

"As fun as that would be, I'm not stupid. A new avatar would be born."

He was caught. "How can I save them?"

"Well," I said, drawing out the word. "You could marry me. Just a simple suggestion." I replied nonchalantly, checking my nails.

He was silent. "When do you need my answer?" he asked, despair in his eyes. I faltered.

I shook my hair and said, "By midnight tonight I want your answer."

He nodded. "And if I say no?"

"I'll lock you up in prison, kill your friends, and still make you marry me."

"So I marry you no matter what?"

"Yup, pretty much. So, see you tonight," I said.

He looked down at his feet. I could see tears in his eyes. I stopped where I was.

"Wait, if you decide marry me, I will spare your friends. I'll even let them see you and live normal lives in the Fire Nation," I offered.

"Deal!" he yelled, probably because he thinks I'll revoke my offer.

"Okay," I smiled. With him as my husband, I can overthrow my father and take the throne. "I'll have you fitted for your suit, and then you'll be released to marry me in a week's time."

He nodded. "Can I talk to my friends before the wedding?"

"You can talk with them all you want, but if that waterbender tried anything, you can bet she'll be in pain." He nodded. I motioned for a guard to come in and take him to his new cell.

As he walked past, I kissed his forehead. "See you in a week, my future husband." He looked at me with a sad face, and then continued walking.

I smiled as I left the prison. Everything was going as planned.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the prologue to 'Marry Me.'**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with Chapter 2 of Marry Me! Sorry it's been a while; I've been working on my other stories.**

_Azula's POV – Day of the wedding – Fire Nation_

It was the day of my wedding. I was nervous for some reason, and scared.

I had no idea why, because I was hardly scared of anything, but I don't know.

That morning, I had sent the servants to free the Avatar's friends from their cells and to be dressed for the wedding.

I looked back at myself in the mirror.

My brown hair had been washed and braided down my back.

My dress, the typical red and black Fire Nation garb, scrunched at my waist and flowed freely to my ankles. There was no back to the dress.

"Princess Azula, your father sent me to escort you to the wedding."

_It is time._

I turned around and walked with him to the wedding chapel, where my husband will be. He's probably so nervous right now.

The doors opened and I walked in, holding the stupid flowers in my hands. I forced a smile as I walked to the front slowly.

Aang held out his hand for me to accept.

Standing in front of my father, I couldn't help but think of how stupid he was to actually think I loved this man.

We went through the typical marriage routine and ended with a forced kiss.

The crowd screamed like crazy as Aang lifted me in his arms and ran out the doors with me.

We took a quick turn and hid behind a wall.

"Okay, I married you, happy now, Azula?" Aang asked.

"Yes, my dear husband," I mocked. "There's a boat that will take us to Ember Island for our honeymoon."

"I have to go on a honeymoon with you? Wonderful!" he sighed.

"Avatar, you're going to have to act like you love me, or my father will find out."

"I thought he didn't care who you married."

I bit my lip. "I'll tell you more when we get to Ember Island. First, we need to get changed."

Aang and I walked back to the palace where our original clothes had been laid out.

Aang grabbed his staff as we were heading out the door.

"Why can't I ride Appa?"

"Because, people aren't entirely sure you won't run off."

"That because you _know_ I'd run off. I didn't want thi-" he quickly shut up when he saw my father walking towards us.

"Hello, newlyweds."

"Hello, Father," I answered.

"Um, hello, Uh, Mr. Firelord."

"Please, Avatar, call me Ozai."

"Uh, sure thing, Mr. Ozai."

My father sighed. "It'll do. Are you two on your way to your honeymoon?"

"Yes, we are Father. We're going to Ember Island." He nodded and walked off.

We boarded the ship and started our new journey as husband and wife.

**/^\**

We reached Ember Island a couple of days later. As we docked the ship and unloaded our things, I told Aang that I needed to tell him something when we got to the house.

A few minutes later, we were all unpacked and ready for the week in Ember Island.

"Okay, Azula. What did you want to tell me?"

I looked around, to make sure that no Fire Nation soldiers were around.

"I plan to overthrow my father."

This seemed to anger him. "Why not just let me go and let me do it! No, you had to make me marry you first!" he screamed into the air.

"Aang, quiet." I just called him Aang. That's weird. "People could hear you."

"Why would you want to overthrow Ozai?"

"Because, he is getting old and I want the throne."

"After we overthrow him, would I be able to divorce you?"

"You might; there's not many cases of divorce here in the Fire Nation, so we'll have to see about it," I answered.

"If I am to master the elements before we take down your father, I'll need Katara and Toph around to help me."

I sighed, I should have thought of that. "Fine, but only twice a week. You'll have to practice on your own while they are around."

"It'll have to work," he grumbled.

_3__rd__ Person POV_

Aang and his new wife Azula walked around the beach, pretending to be a happily married couple.

Many people wondered why he had a change of heart and how the two enemies had become husband and wife, so they made up a little heart-warming story to convince the people of the Fire Nation. They told it to so many people and so many times, that Aang almost started to believe it. But then he thought back and he remembered what really happened.

When they got back to the house, Azula spoke to her husband.

"Aang, you need a firebender teacher. I have decided that I will teach you."

"You would do that?"

Azula smiled, an authentic one. "I would."


End file.
